<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need by RedHoodie1723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829792">All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodie1723/pseuds/RedHoodie1723'>RedHoodie1723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Is Trying His Best, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce and Harley are Friends, Identity Reveal, M/M, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity, because I said so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodie1723/pseuds/RedHoodie1723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be an understatement to say that Bruce is totally, wholeheartedly, in love. The only problem is, he can't decide with who. Superman or Clark Kent? The invincible alien, or the kind-hearted reporter?</p><p>Even with advice from Harley and the kids, love was never that simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain &amp; Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Duke Thomas &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Duke Thomas &amp; Bruce Wayne, Harleen Quinzel &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be 850+ words, but I got carried away, and now its 4K+ lol.</p><p>Anyway, have some lovestruck!Bruce and his six kids and their cool clown aunt and their other cool plant aunt and Bruce's dorky bf.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce tapped his finger against the armrest of the couch. The fire crackled in the fireplace, even though it was mid-June. The only other sound in the room was the sound of his and another person’s breathing. Harley’s, to be exact.</p><p>He isn’t sure how things got to be like this. A few years ago, she was trying to kill him on the Joker’s behalf. Now, she is engaged to Poison Ivy and could be regarded as somewhat of a friend (not that Bruce would ever say that out loud).</p><p>To think that once Bruce had considered the anti-hero a dangerous threat, and now she’s drinking coffee with him in his own house is wild if Bruce really thinks about it. This is not to say that Bruce has dropped all apprehensions over her and invites her for tea every Saturday. Harley is on the side of the angels now, but her morals are still looser than most heroes. She is still wildly unpredictable and able to use her medical training to read Bruce like a book if he isn’t careful. This meeting is an anomaly.</p><p>The only time he ever really interacts with her is during patrol, but desperate times call for desperate measures.</p><p>“So? Are we gonna brood in silence all day? Don’t get me wrong, I’ve fallen behind in my studies, I need to catch up on my angst practices, but-“</p><p>“I think I like two different people, and I am not sure what to do,” Bruce interrupts. He knows it’s a dumb, juvenile problem, but it was one he needed to ask. He can’t ask anyone in the League, in fear that it might leak back to the person Bruce is worried about. He can’t ask his kids for two reasons, 1) all they’ll do is make fun of him and 2) their love lives aren’t exactly shining examples either. Outside of Selina, Ivy, Harley, and Kate, Bruce doesn’t have many friends in Gotham that would possibly understand his plight. So, narrowing it down to the person of most use: Harley.</p><p>She has a degree in psychology and she seems to be in a happy, healthy relationship now.</p><p>Speaking of which, her face lit up with excitement.</p><p>“Brucie! Why didn’t you say we were gonna have a Girl’s and Bat’s Night? I should’ve brought my nail polish!” She exclaimed, her eyes lit up in an almost maniacal way. Bruce sighed.</p><p>“If you help me with this, you can paint my nails any color you want, but this is important, Harley. This is not a laughing matter,” Bruce said, his face stern. Harley’s however, displayed a poorly hidden glee.</p><p>“Of course! You know me, I am nothing but serious,” She said with a sly grin, “And I will be holding you to your word, I’ve already picked out the colors.”</p><p>“Right, back to the matter at hand,” Bruce scowled, already regretting telling her that she could paint his nails, “What am I supposed to do?”</p><p>Bruce was beyond frustrated at his situation. Two equally amazing people, both connected to a different identity of his. Other than a brief thing with Selina, Bruce doesn’t really have any experience with Romance. Sex? Sure. Love? Commitment? A Relationship? Hell no, Bruce is out of his depth.</p><p>“Depends, who are they?” Harley said, taking a sip of her tea. Bruce mimicked her, tasting his coffee, before setting the mug on the coffee table between the couch and the two armchairs (one of which Harley was occupying).</p><p>“Superman,” Bruce stated. Harley choked on her tea.</p><p>“Superman?!” She yelped, before dissolving into giggles. Bruce scowled.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” He snapped. Harley wiped a tear from her eye, smudging her mascara slightly.</p><p>“Nothing, continue,” She said, still stifling giggles, “Who’s the other lucky person? Or, alien, I guess.”</p><p>“Clark Kent,” Bruce said, “He’s a-</p><p>“Reporter. Yeah, I know, I’m not dumb, Bats,” Harley scoffed.</p><p>“I know you’re not dumb, that’s why you're here. I need-“ Bruce stumbled over his words. Harley, realizing where the sentence was going, grinned smugly.</p><p>“Need what, Bruce?” Bruce glowered.</p><p>“I need- your- ...help,” He said, choking out the words. Harley shouted triumphantly.</p><p>“See? How hard was that?” Harley gloated.</p><p>“Back to-“</p><p>“The matter at hand,” Harley said, in a purposely bad imitation of his voice, “Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>“What do I do?”</p><p>“How do you feel about each of them?” She asked, switching back into business mode, “Like, butterflies? Nervousness? Stuff like that.”</p><p>Bruce thought about it. His mind turned to Superman, the Man of Steel. The invincible alien who could rule the world if he wanted to. And yet… Kal-El uses his powers to do so much good. And it’s more than that. The confidence and kindness he displays, the way he easily won over the public’s affection, Bruce’s affection. Superman is always the first one to check on a Leaguer after they’ve been injured. He is relentlessly good in the face of evil and hardships. And he is relentlessly understanding in the face of Bruce's distrust and lack of social skills.</p><p>Clark Kent, on the other hand, is a different type of hero. He was aware of the man’s work long before they met. Clark had a direct hand in the uncovering of corruption within LexCorp and other large corporations. He has saved lives and the livelihoods of many people through his words. And when Bruce met him face to face at the Queen Consolidated Charity Ball, well, it wasn’t hard to fall for his polite charms. Slightly clumsy in his movements, but sharp and direct with his words. His views and beliefs were strong but backed by hard facts and evidence. Witty, yet polite. Clark’s Midwestern charm was not something to be underestimated.</p><p>And that was just scratching the surface with both of them. Bruce has worked with Superman for a few years now, and he’s known Clark almost as long. There is so much to both of them that he loves, and he just doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>“Like I would sacrifice the world for either one of them,” Bruce said, his voice almost cracking with emotion. Harley gave him a soft smile.</p><p>“I know what you mean,” She said quietly, fiddling with the engagement ring Ivy gave her.</p><p>“And it’s not just that, Superman doesn’t know I’m Bruce Wayne and Clark doesn't know I’m Batman. And in addition to that, I don’t even know if either of them returns the feelings,” Bruce sighed. So much for World’s Greatest Detective. He was so lost, he’s not sure how anyone does it, things just feel so confusing.</p><p>“Well, could you imagine a relationship with either of them?” Harley asked, “And what would it be like?</p><p>“Most importantly, would they treat you right?” Harley’s voice hardened slightly on that one. Bruce knew her past with the Joker wasn’t a kind one, so this was a reasonable question to pose.</p><p>Bruce tried to think about what it would be like. Both of the possible futures looked happy but strangely similar. Although, that might be chalked up to Bruce’s supposed lack of imagination. Green Lantern always criticized him for his naming system (Batmobile, Batcomputer, Batarangs, the list goes on and on), nevermind the fact that it was Dick who came up with it, not him.</p><p>Bruce imagined his face had a dopey smile gracing it. He could see sleepy mornings, with pancakes and slow kisses, Long nights with movies and dancing, Bright days with laughter and the kids. He could see a blinding smile and a calming caress. </p><p>Bruce’s lack of answer and relaxed gaze gave Harley all the answers she needed. </p><p>“In my professional opinion, as both a certified psychiatrist and as your BFF-“ Bruce snorted, “-you really only have one option here.”</p><p>Bruce arched his eyebrow.</p><p>“Do tell what that might be?”</p><p>Harley took a deep breath before saying: “Follow your damn heart, Bats.”</p><p>———</p><p>Bruce did not, in fact, ‘follow his damn heart’. He did quite the opposite. Talking to Harley, it all seemed easy. Face to face with either of the two men, Bruce did his best to ignore his heart at every turn (and ignore the objects of his frustration).</p><p>Bruce felt guilty when he didn’t even look in Clark’s direction throughout the Christmas Gala they attended about a week ago (which Bruce thought was ironic considering he was Jewish). However, at least Clark went back to work collecting statements and interviews. Superman was much worse.</p><p>They were teammates, but they were more than that, they were the World’s Finest. Superman and Batman were a team. So Superman trailed after him like a lost puppy with those sad eyes, even as Bruce repeatedly gave him the cold shoulder.</p><p>Bruce knew it was cruel of him, to act fine one minute and then turn it all around just because he couldn’t handle a few feelings, but he couldn’t change it. Anytime he even got near Superman, his heart started doing funny things, his mind refused to think straight, and he found it increasingly hard to breathe. Bruce found himself getting lost in those bright eyes that were just too blue to be human, distracted during meetings.</p><p>He was useless any time Superman was around, so instead of fixing his own problems with Kal-El, Bruce just decided to ignore the problem entirely. Turns out willful ignorance turned into another problem when they ran into the next bad guy of the week.</p><p>Human-sized robots flooded the streets of downtown Manhattan. Usually, Bruce and Superman would team up, as their skill sets complemented each other. However, in an effort to not be distracted by Superman’s very nice ass, Bruce changed the lineup so he was paired with Flash instead.</p><p>As the team’s Detective and resident tech expert, the duty of figuring out how to shut down these robots fell to him. However, he didn’t realize how difficult it was to do that when an invincible alien wasn’t watching his back as he sorted through the wires and systems within the robots. The Flash was a highly competent hero, but his skill sets were more suited for evacuation rather than protection.</p><p>So, in the end, Bruce’s lack of emotional control led to him being crushed under rubble from a fallen building as he finished shutting down all the robots through the communication system within the one he had.</p><p>The dust settled around him, occasionally catching one of the small rays of sunlight peeking through. Tons of rock and concrete lay above him. If he wasn’t careful, he could set off a collapse within the air bubble Bruce was lucky enough to get stuck in. However, he was hit by some rubble, as evident by the blood dripping down his forehead. Bruce ripped off his cowl and one of his gloves to feel the cut.</p><p>He hissed as his fingers touched the wound. It was located above his left eyebrow. The wound was deep, nor long, but it was bleeding pretty heavily.</p><p>Bruce knew he needed medical attention, but a cut like this would require someone to see him while the cowl is off. Who can he trust? Superman?</p><p>Do I trust him though? Without hesitation.</p><p>“Superman,” He said, his voice not betraying the fear and anxiety coursing through him right now.</p><p>Not even a second later, Bruce heard the rocks start to move as the alien pushed them aside. Sunlight broke through, illuminating Superman’s face like a halo. Bruce could only stare up at the man in awe. He’s gorgeous. </p><p>Superman’s lips were moving as the man himself grew closer. The world started to blink out as the alien grew closer.</p><p>Bruce remembers slurring out an order to take him to Wayne Manor before his world started blacking out and he passed out in Superman’s arms.</p><p>———</p><p>A soft groan fell past Bruce’s lips as he slowly became conscious of the world around him. The ambient sounds of the cave filled the world around him. His eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the Medbay lights.</p><p>He sat up in the cot, an IV in his arm. Bruce felt bandages wrapped around his forehead, tight, but not painfully so.</p><p>If Bruce was here, then Superman managed to figure out who he was. Not that it would be a challenge, his face was plastered on the cover of many magazines. He should be grateful, Kal just saved his life. However, he can’t help but be scared of what Kal might do.</p><p>Bruce knows he would never use his identity against him, but after knowing who he is under the mask, would Superman hate him? Brucie Wayne is an air-headed playboy. Superman is a symbol of hope and peace. There was no way Superman would even think to return his feelings now.</p><p>But Clark did. Clark doesn’t even know about Batman, and yet, he always seemed to seek out Bruce during galas. The reporter seemed to genuinely enjoy Bruce’s presence. And on the few occasions where they ditched the party to go get food at a hole-in-the-wall restaurant when Bruce was able to drop the Brucie persona, well, he treasured those memories. Despite the differences between them, Clark seemed to truly understand Bruce.</p><p>God, his heart was so messed up. Bruce didn’t think it was possible to feel any more confused than he did before, but here he is.</p><p>Hushed conversation filled the cave as footsteps neared.</p><p>Duke’s head popped into the Medbay, his face lighting up when he saw Bruce.</p><p>His son turned and threw a: “He’s awake, guys!” over his shoulder, before launching himself at Bruce. Duke’s head rested in the crook of his neck as he gave Bruce a suffocatingly tight hug. Bruce smiled softly, his worries fading away in the presence of his child. Bruce wrapped one arm around Duke as his other kids came storming into the room.</p><p>Dick emulated Duke and jumped on the Cot to hug Bruce. Bruce winced at the full weight of his eldest son but brought his open arm around him. Damian scurried to stand at his shoulder, Cass right behind him. Tim took the chair on Bruce’s other side. Jason stood awkwardly in the door frame.</p><p>Jason’s reintroduction into the family is going slowly, and Bruce hurts knowing that Jason still doesn’t feel entirely comfortable around them. But he can’t push it, for fear that it will drive his second eldest away. So Bruce gave Jason a small smile but didn’t force him to sit with the others. Jason relaxed slightly at that.</p><p>“How are you, Father?” Damian asked, tearing Bruce’s attention away from Jason. Damian’s brows were furrowed and his eyes were gazing at the badges over his eyes rather than his head. Bruce let go of Dick momentarily to brush a strand of hair out of Damian’s face.</p><p>“I’m fine, Damian. You don’t need to worry,” Bruce said, bringing his hand back to rest on Dick’s back.</p><p>It was silent for a few seconds before Tim spoke up.</p><p>“Are you sure there is nothing we need to worry about?” He asked in a tone that definitely implied that he knew that there was something to be worried about.</p><p>At that, the other kids adjusted suddenly, their faces going from concerned to curious. Duke shifted to sit up on the bed next to Bruce, but Dick just propped his head on his hands, which were laying over Bruce’s chest. Cass leaned closer over Damian’s shoulder and Jason moved from the doorway to stand at the end of the bed.</p><p>“I feel like I’m being ganged up on,” Bruce deadpanned.</p><p>“That’s cuz you are,” Dick said sweetly as if he wasn’t one of Bruce’s more chaotic children. He sighed, throwing his head back onto the pillow to look up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Superman knows my identity,” He stated.</p><p>“Yeah, no dip, Sherlock,” Jason snarked, Bruce looked back down at him. Jason had a ‘well duh’ expression on his face, one that his siblings mirrored. </p><p>“We were down here when he showed up with you unconscious in his arms looking like you just stepped out of a slasher film,” Duke shrugged.</p><p>“However, he seemed…” Tim trailed off.</p><p>“Terrified,” Cass finished his sentence.</p><p>“Like, not in a general ‘Oh no, my teammate is hurt, I must stop them from dying’ way, but in a ‘the light of my life is fading from this realm and I must go on a quest and sacrifice my life to save them’ kinda way,” Jason said. He leaned on the bars at the end of the cot, his eyes asking a question that he didn’t vocalize.</p><p>Bruce’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe… Superman still cared, even if he knew who he was. Or maybe it was just Kal-El being the over-concerned mother hen he is. Bruce had no way of knowing until he was the man himself. Why weren’t these things ever simple?</p><p>“You love him too,” Cass stated firmly, leaving no room for questions.</p><p>“Yes,” Bruce croaked out.</p><p>“So what do you plan on doing about it, Father?” Damian asked. Out of all his kids, he expected Damian to protest the most. Talia was never the best mother, but she still loved Damian and Damian loved her. To hear that his Father might be interested in someone else, that any hope of his parents getting back together was gone, Damian would be rightfully upset. But here he is, asking Bruce what his next step is, his voice not betraying any signs of hatred towards Superman.</p><p>Bruce turned and grabbed Damian’s hand, hoping his eyes convey the gratefulness he felt at his son’s maturity and acceptance.</p><p>“I’m not sure.” A small frown graced his face.</p><p>“Well, you could start by talking to him,” Dick suggested, “The man has been pacing a hole through the carpet upstairs. Alfred looked about five seconds away from eviscerating him if he destroyed the nice rug.”</p><p>Bruce startled, throwing Dick off slightly. His reflexes kicked in, grabbing Dick before he fell off the cot.</p><p>“Sorry, I- He’s upstairs?” Bruce asked, his voice squeaking slightly. Jason snorted at that, which Bruce ignored.</p><p>Duke nodded, “He’s been here since he brought you home, which was, like a day ago.”</p><p>“We gave him a guest room. He likes his coffee with an insane amount of sugar,” Tim said, missing the irony of him judging other’s coffee preferences when the teens own were abysmal and might possibly send him to an early grave.</p><p>Bruce tried to calm his panicked heart, to no avail. Superman was in his house. Superman saved him. Superman knows who he is. Does Superman love him too?</p><p>Bruce feels excitement fill his bones at the prospect of the alien returning his feelings, only for his high to come crashing down a second later. Clark.</p><p>He groaned, his hands covering his face. All this time Bruce has had to think, even with the advice Harley gave him, Bruce is still stuck on square one. He loves them both. Clark’s dorky puns and devotion to the truth. Superman’s warmth and cheesy pep talks. He could make a never-ending list about all the big and little things he loves about both.</p><p>Is it fair? Fair to either of them to love the other while subconsciously leading them along? If they both share his feelings, them how can Bruce be happy with one knowing he hurt the other?</p><p>Why can’t there just be one simple solution? One answer to his problems? Is that too much to ask?</p><p>“So? What will you do?” Cass asked, her voice patient and understanding at Bruce’s obvious inner turmoil. Bruce had no answer to her question.</p><p>“I will cross that bridge when I get to it. For now, I just want to spend some time with you all,” Bruce said, only to be met with a chorus of ‘awwws’ and ‘gross’ and ‘ew, B, emotions’ and Jason trying the leave the room. Cass grabbed his arm and forced Jason into a seat next to Tim.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear, Jason? It’s family time, asshole,” Duke snorted. Jason shot him a glare with no heat, before eventually relaxing into the seat.</p><p>Watching his kids, relaxed and happy, Bruce was able to put off his troubles and focus on the people before him. Whether or not he loved Clark or Superman, or whether they loved him back, Bruce knew he would always love him kids, and for now, that’s is all he needed.</p><p>------</p><p>A few hours after Bruce woke up, Superman came to visit him in the Medbay. The kids cleared out quickly, but not without throwing a few winks, finger guns, and suggestive looks in Bruce and Superman’s direction. Bruce cleared his throat.</p><p>“So-” Bruce said at the same time as Superman said:</p><p>“I didn’t-”</p><p>“Sorry,” Bruce said, “You first.”</p><p>“I- uh, right,” Superman stumbled over his words, which was strange. Superman’s usual confidence and control didn’t lead to stuttering normally. In fact, it was a trait Bruce associated with Clark, who he wasn’t going to think about right now. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Was his first question. Bruce knew he probably had a plethora of questions roaming around his head, and yet, Bruce’s safety was at the forefront of it. If he thought it wasn’t possible to fall any harder in love with the man, he was wrong.</p><p>“I’ll live,” Bruce said wryly. Alfred had removed the IV when he came downstairs to find Bruce awake and with the kids. The butler had checked his head for a concussion, finding nothing. Alfred said Bruce will be cleared to leave the Medbay when his head wound wasn’t at risk of reopening under strain.</p><p>“Good, that’s good.” Superman relaxed, his shoulders losing the tension they held mere seconds earlier.</p><p>Bruce hummed. He might need to stay in the Medbay for a little longer for heart-related reasons if his heart wouldn’t stop racing.</p><p>“So, you’re Bruce Wayne?” Superman asked as if that answer wasn’t painfully obvious.</p><p>“Is that okay?” Bruce’s voice was carefully tentative, almost fearful of the answer.</p><p>“I mean, it’s certainly not what I was expecting, but I can’t say I’m upset. I’m just happy you trusted me of all people with something like this,” Superman beamed, his ever-present optimism coming back stronger than ever. It was quite endearing how he always saw the good in people, even if they didn’t deserve it (like Bruce).</p><p>“Of course I trust you,” Bruce admitted quietly. Superman paused, his mouth hanging open slightly.</p><p>“Really?” He asked, sounding every bit like an over-excited puppy. Superman’s bright blue eyes locked onto Bruce’s icy blue ones. Bruce took a moment to look at him before answering. Superman’s sunkissed skin and dark curls only helped deepen Bruce’s crush. And the hopefulness on his face made Bruce want to… cry? Smile? He didn’t know,</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>A comfortable silence permeated the room. Bats screeched in the distance and the sounds of the waterfall filled the space between them.</p><p>“It’s only fair,” Superman started. Bruce turned to look at him.</p><p>“What’s only fair?” He asked, his nose scrunched in confusion.</p><p>“That you know who I am,” Superman said simply as if it really was that simple. Bruce frowned. There was a time when he would jump at the chance to know who Superman was under the mask. Now, he understood what it was like to guard your identity with your life. If anyone knew who he was, they would know who his kids were. If they got hurt because Bruce was loose-lipped, he would never forgive himself. For all he knew, Superman had someone he had to protect as well. He didn’t want to force the other man into telling him his identity just because he felt like he owed Bruce something.</p><p>“You don’t have to-” Bruce started.</p><p>“I want to,” Clark interrupted, his voice firm and resolute. He sucked in a breathe, before reaching out his hand.</p><p>“Hi, my name is Clark Kent.”</p><p>------</p><p>Bruce’s kids went wild when they heard what happened. There was a mix of applause and laughter in their reactions. </p><p>A month after Clark and Bruce found out the other’s identities, and they were happy. They went on dates, stopped crime together, bought flowers for each other. On the days Clark stayed over, Bruce was lucky enough to be able to wake up next to someone who loved him. He was right when he imagined sleepy mornings, with pancakes and slow kisses, long nights with movies and dancing, and bright days with laughter and the kids. Clark fit in like a missing puzzle piece in his life. The kids adored him, even if some were a bit more subtle about it. Alfred immediately welcomed him. Harley and Ivy even extended an invitation as Bruce’s plus one to their wedding, all the while Harley was giving him ‘I told you so’ looks.</p><p>He met Clark’s parents about a week ago. Martha was the most amazing, motherly woman Bruce ever met and her pie was to die for. Jonathan was down to earth, but a strong presence in the Kent household. Bruce had met the couple once, and he already liked them.</p><p>Clark himself was… He was everything to Bruce. From his smile to his dependability to his very nice ass, Bruce was whole-heartedly in love with this man. Yes, they had disagreements, and ys it was terrifying to see the other get hurt. Some days, Bruce was out of his mind with worry for the other. But in the end, it was worth it, just to see Clark’s face light up in a smile every time he saw Bruce after a difficult mission. Bruce loved both Clark Kent and Superman, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>